monsterfandomcom-20200223-history
Blaze
Blaze 'is an immensely powerful fire elemental from the ''Mortal Kombat franchise. This creature was created by the Edenian sorceress Delia around 6000 years before the events of the first game in the series and he exists as a form of guardian to watch over the realms. The purpose behind Blaze's creation was to monitor the many kombatants across the realms and determine how powerful they were. It was foretold by Delia that eventually, the kombatants would grow too numerous and too powerful and that their intensifying combat would bring about Armageddon and destroy the universe. History Blaze was sent out on a quest to awaken the brothers Taven and Daegon, the sons of Delia and Argus whom had long been slumbering. However, shortly after beginning his quest, Blaze was attacked by a group of monks that worshipped the Dragon King Onaga, former emperor of Outworld. Corrupted and bent to the zealots' will, the elemental was charged with guarding their most revered icon: a Great Dragon egg. The egg contained the essence of the long-dead Onaga who would one day be reborn to reclaim his throne. When Onaga was resurrected thousands of years later, Blaze was released by the holy men. He sensed that in his absence, the number of kombatants across the realms had increased significantly, signifying that Armageddon was almost at hand. Furthermore, Daegon - one of Delia's children - had awoke prematurely and become corrupted by a dark power emanating from the Netherrealm. Thus, Blaze awoke Taven and sent him on the quest to avert Armageddon. Because Blaze had been incapacitated for centuries and also due to Daegon's corruption, the guidelines of the quest were not being followed. Blaze transported the brothers to Edenia where the Final Battle was taking place and raised the Pyramid of Argus, taking his place atop the great structure and awaiting Taven to face him. After killing Daegon, Taven travelled to the pyramid to face Blaze. If he defeated the elemental, he would gain the power of a god and be able to stop Armageddon by culling the kombatants which had been drawn to battle. However, Taven's victory would not come to be as he became caught up in the battle and ultimately slain before he reached Blaze. In the end, it was the Outworld emperor Shao Kahn who reached the top of the pyramid and ultimately defeated Blaze, gaining unimaginable power. With Blaze's power, Shao Kahn slew the remaining kombatants and at last achieved his goal of conquering all of the realms. His triumph would be cancelled out, however, thanks to the thunder god Raiden who sent a psychic message through time to his past self, creating a new string of events and radically changing history. Abilities * '''Pyromancy - As a flame elemental, Blaze can control all forms of fire and create searing flames to destroy his opponents. He can also manipulate volcanic rock and magma. * Power of Armageddon - The vast power that Blaze possesses is capable of shattering all of reality, but likewise it can be used to prevent total destruction. Whomever defeats Blaze in the Final Battle will gain this power and use it as they choose, so long as they have the strength to wield it without losing control. If no kombatant can defeat Blaze, he uses it to consume the entire universe. Category:Video Game Monsters Category:Mortal Kombat Category:Magical Creatures Category:Elementals Category:Humanoids Category:Intelligent Creatures Category:Constructs